Jack Jeebs
Jack Jeebs is an alien living on Earth in the disguise of a pawn shop owner who deals in stolen objects, both alien and human. Jeebs has always been a shady character but has proved useful for Agents Kay and Jay. He has watches and other such stuff for humans, but he also has highly illegal alien technology and guns for the aliens. Jeebs is played by Tony Shalhoub in the films and for a few episodes of the animated series, and is voiced by Billy West in the remainder of the animated series. Indigenous Appearance Jeebs is an alien known as a SkookMen in Black the Roleplaying Game (1997). His head can be shot off, and it regrows immediately, but never looks exactly the same and stings immensely while regrowing. This has caused Jeebs getting his head shot off to become a running gag in the films and show (mostly when he either angers Jay or Kay, or he refuses to tell them when they need information that he has). It appears that it will grow back no matter what, and it can regrow an infinite amount of times. However, Kay when leaving implied there was at least one organ he possessed that can't grow back. History ''Men in Black'' Jeebs was the owner of a pawn shop that dealt in questionably obtained objects. Jeebs claimed to have not dealt in alien weaponry in five years, but in reality still sold arms to unlicensed aliens. James Edwards seemed to know Jeebs very well as a cop, so Jeebs must have had several run-ins with the police. After Kay blew off Jeebs' head, he admitted to selling a reverberating carbonizer with mutate capacity to an unlicensed cephalopoid. Jeebs response was "He looked alright to me." He was then interrogated by K as to who the target was that the cephalapod was going to kill, although he denied any knowledge even under duress. K and J then left the store, although not before they warned that if he doesn't clear out the alien weaponry, he'll be shot "where it don't grow back" and J warned about touching up about his sale of watches. ''Men in Black: The Series'' Jeebs appeared in a few episodes of the series. Jeebs was the owner of a pawn shop that dealt in questionably obtained objects. It is also revealed that he has a brother (and the two once became fused together when they were both shot and regenerated in close proximity of each other). It is also revealed that he can survive without oxygen to breathe, but he still needs oxygen to regrow limbs. ''Men in Black II'' Despite his shady dealings, Jeebs proves to be very helpful in the second movie (albeit reluctantly, as J implicitly threatened to blow his head off again to use it), restoring Kay's memory to an extent with an unlicensed (and outdated) deneuralizer. His pawn shop basement was largely destroyed during a fight with Serleena's henchmen, and it can be presumed Jeebs had it fixed. Trivia *In televised airings of the first film, when first demonstrating his head regeneration ability, Jeebs' line of "You insensitive prick!" was toned down to "You insensitive jerk!". Appearances * * **The Irritable Bow-Wow Syndrome **The Alpha Syndrome **The Head Trip Syndrome **The Heads You Lose Syndrome **The Big Bad Bug Syndrome **The Jack O'Lantern Syndrome **The Fmall, Fmall World Syndrome **The Supermen in Black Syndrome **The Black Christmas Syndrome **The Blackguard Syndrome **The Worm-Guy Guy Syndrome **The Cold Sweat Syndrome **The Mine, Mine, Mine Syndrome **The Lights Out Syndrome **The Out to Pasture Syndrome **The Sardines and Ice Cream Syndrome **The I Want My Mummy Syndrome **The Baby Kay Syndrome (Mentioned Only) **The "J" is for James Syndrome **The Opening Gambit Syndrome **The Future's So Bright Syndrome **The Loose Ball Foul Syndrome **The Virtual Crossfire Syndrome **The Breaking News Syndrome **The Zero to Superhero Syndrome **The Endgame Syndrome, Part 1 **The Endgame Syndrome, Part 2 * * (Mentioned only) Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Dimwits Category:Species Unknown Category:Men in Black Series Category:Males Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Men in black 2 Category:Allies